


Things to do on a rainy day

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, UST, kissing while undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not being a plausible couple because people who are together hold hands, touch, and God forbid, they kiss."</p><p>Or, Skye is bored, it's raining and Grant is an easy target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to do on a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "rainy day kisses" by **tardisandwings** at tumblr. They're still refusing to be romantic with each other, so I had to trick them into kissing. This is set sometime in the future. Or far away future, depending what the show does. It's pretty different than my previous fic, but I hope you still like it!  <3!

“Tell me again, why can't I have my computer?” Skye frowned at the rain like she was able to scare it away.

“Because your cover doesn't like computers,” Grant answered reasonably from his spot on the couch where he was trying to memorize entire newspaper. 

“You're not smug at all,” she said, longingly looking at the yard outside. She could take her frustration out on leaves covering the porch, if there wasn't for goddamn rain, but no. It had to be pouring buckets for the third day now. She looked over her shoulder at Grant - and there he was, looking comfortable like a cat on a couch while she was feeling restless and useless. 

“I'm not smug,” he said, folding the paper to sports page. 

“Are you really going to read that?”

“Yes,” he said. 

“I didn't peg you for a guy who enjoys sports,” she crossed her arms and gave him her best inquisitive look, slightly filled with disbelief. (And honestly, she sometimes wondered if he allowed himself to enjoy _anything_. He was in dire need of joy.) He looked up and frowned. 

He was so predictable, which made annoying him far too easy. Which might have not been a fair to him, but what else was she supposed to do? Watch how the rain poured? (She always hated rain). 

“Tomorrow, when _Ben Hayes_ goes to work, his colleagues will expect him to talk about the latest game,” he said it like a teacher giving a lecture. Well, fine, Mister Perfect. Two could play that game. 

“Uh huh,” she nodded. “And then his girlfriend will come visit during his break and bring coffee and bagels?”

He merely inclined his head. She did the same. She'd walk out of the cafe tomorrow, carrying two plastic cups and wearing a bright smile and they'd spend half an hour sitting in the park pretending to hold hands while actually briefing each other. Then he'd hurry off to the bookstore where he “worked”.

“Well, Ben Hayes sucks as a boyfriend,” she said. That managed to deepen his frown. 

“How so?”

“He never takes Lisa anywhere, for starters,” she argued. 

“Coulson told us to keep low profile,” he said, just as she expected it. “We're not supposed to party around.”

“We don't have to party,” she protested, realizing her faux pas. “ _They_ never watch movies together,” she continued. A line appeared on his forehead, signaling that his patience was wearing thin, and God, even he had to feel frustrated like this. 

“There is intel we need to keep up with and logs to fill out -”

“I've done my homework, mom,” she said. “My point is, we're not a very convincing couple.”

That earned her The Pout of Disapproval, but it was a step up from Leave Me Alone frown. 

“In my estimation, we're sufficiently invested -”

“Oh, please,” she cut him off. “Sufficiently invested? Have you ever dated a girl, Agent Ward? Or another human being, regardless of gender?”

“How is that relevant to the mission?”

“It's relevant because people who are in a relationship hold hands. Smile to each other. Touch each other,” she started and he dropped the newspaper on a table in front of him, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. It stretched the perpetual grey shirt, and no, she wasn't thinking about Fitz's x ray glasses and the nice, manly outline she was able to see when she switched them on. She definitely wasn't thinking about that one again. Nope. Definitely not trying to imagine how he looked underneath that shirt. Instead she continued talking.

“Or, God forbid, kiss each other.”

“Kiss?” he asked. 

Open mouth, enter foot, because she felt heat creeping up her neck, but she wasn't going to back away. 

“M-hmmm. Kiss. You know, put lips together? Like, right now, right _here_.”

Now he folded his arms. “Why would we do that?”

Was it incredible how she had an answer for this question? Because she did. 

“So that nosy neighbor across the street, who, by the way, gossips with entire block, might finally share something in favor of our amazing coverstories?”

He rolled his eyes and she was honestly expecting him to shoot it down with another logical explanation, except he didn't. He did get up and walked to her, arms crossed and expression neutral and oh shit, he was right there, inching into her personal space, tall, dark and handsome. 

“Let's get this straight,” there was just a bit amusement in his tone. “You want me to kiss you?”

She lifted her chin, in a vain attempt to compensate for the height difference and his attitude, but due to bad aim she looked at his mouth before she could look him in the eye. Shit. What was the question again?

“I think _Ben_ should kiss _Lisa_ ,” she managed, not willing to let him win. There was no way he was going to do it. It would be against all of his precious go-by-the-book standards, which he wouldn't break, right? 

“Ben should kiss Lisa,” he repeated, nodding like they were in a briefing. 

“Yes,” she replied with faltering conviction and her breath did _not_ hitch when he took a step closer. “Because people who – who are together- they kiss during rainy days.”

“Rainy days?”

“Rainy days. Totally awesome for kissing,” she stated.

“So that nosy Mrs. Across The Street can see?” he raised his eyebrow oh so delicately and corners of his mouth tilted, and crap, she asked for this, didn't she?

“Exactly,” she managed before he was _right there_ and her arms dropped to her sides, which was not a good idea, and there was his hand, and his lips looked so perfect, and the he was pulling her in and -

 _Oh_. Oh _God_. He _kissed_ her. 

He pulled her close, one hand behind her head and other tilting her face up and _kissed_ her, no questions or hesitation, and the proceeded to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. If there were suspicious parties around, they must have been convinced when she opened her mouth and felt his teeth tug at her lower lip, and was that sound her? She was pressed against firm chest first and pushed against the window, and if their curious neighbor was watching, this had to be a sight to behold. Not that Skye cared, in fact, all thoughts and concerns had ceased and her world narrowed down to tilting Grant's head so she could kiss him better and make him moan like _that_ again. They parted for air, and she was sure she stared, but before he could get back into his reasonable play by the rules routine, she pulled him back to her. No, this was fun, like playing with the fire was fun, but she was bored, and she was frustrated, and had been fantasizing about this man since too long ago. 

“Skye -”

“Shut up,” she said. And then did her best to shut him up. For the record, he started it, and yes, she encouraged him, but he didn't have to agree, and oh God, his mouth was doing incredible, obscene things to her neck, but no, she didn't want that, she wanted his mouth back to hers so she grabbed his ears and -

“Don't do that,” his shoulders hunched and he hissed into her mouth, and crap, she forgot how freakishly ticklish he was. And big. He was _so big_. Kissing him felt like trying to climb a tree, he was just so _tall_ , and she needed better access, she needed to touch him, all of him she needed him to _sit down_. The couch was near, few steps backwards where he went willingly because there was just no way she could actually push him. He dropped down and watched her hazy eyed as she straddled his lap, and then they were kissing again. Rainy day kissing, _right_ she thought, and then ceased to think when his fingers went underneath her shirt. Two could play that game, but first she had to tug his shirt out of his pants, and there he was, feeling so good under her fingertips. He dropped back against the couch cushions and breathed heavily. 

“This is,” he managed to say before she kissed him again, “against regulation.” 

“We're practicing,” she countered, biting his lower lip and chasing his tongue. He grabbed her face and gave as good as he got, and god, that was definitely not the only thing going on. She pressed her body down against his considerable hard on and he let out a completely undignified groan. “Practicing our covers. Or something.”

“We shouldn't -,” he said even as he raised both arms and she could pull off his shirt. The fact that he couldn't finish a thought goaded her on. Oh, she could stop for _this_ sight, pause to admire him properly. He looked gorgeous, lean and manly, with just enough muscle and a scar running across his shoulder. “Skye,” he tried but held her head in place as she kissed the old, faded cut on his skin. “This is risky -”

“You're damn right it is,” she said into a kiss. “You're a security risk. Your face should come with a warning, not to mention the rest of you,” she said, lifting her chin to allow him to kiss her neck and along her collar bone, and then below, undoing the buttons of her shirt. “Don't stop,” she said and ground against him when his teeth dragged across her flesh. He held her hips down and crushed his mouth to hers and she was going to have her way with him right now or rip at the seams, explode from sheer frustration she was trying to ignore ever since she called him a firm government toolbag or something equally creative. “God, I asked for this -”

“You did,” he said, mercilessly continuing his work. The final button of her shirt was loose and the shirt was hanging apart now, and boy, he wasn't wasting his time. Which was okay, it was awesome, it was freaking amazing. He was fumbling with her bra behind her back and she was struggling to help him and keep his face in the hollow of her throat, and she wanted him so much it was embarrassing. Wasn't he the most annoying person she knew? But that didn't matter at all, not when the bra finally went loose and his fingers went under it and then _oh dear god_ -

His phone. Ringing. His phone started ringing just when his fingers closed around her breast.

Shit.

Skye fell against him and Grant reached for the phone on other side of the couch, not letting her fall from his lap. He responded to the call, breathing heavily, and then listened, lips raw, face red and hair messed up. Reality sunk back in as he schooled his features into usual seriousness and nodded and said they'd be right there, wherever _there_ was. 

“That was Coulson,” he said after he ended the conversation. 

Of course it was Coulson. Skye nodded, deflating and suddenly feeling bare. 

“We gotta go?” she asked. 

“We gotta go,” his voice was soft, and before she could get off his lap and start apologizing he was helping her hook her bra back into place. She got up, picked up his shirt from the floor and handed it to him. He thanked her. It could get awkward, very awkward indeed, but before she could fall into that particular thinking pattern, he took her hand. 

“Skye?” he asked and she looked up. “Are you okay?” 

She swallowed her apology and tried not to stare at him, but the way he was looking at her – concerned and warm – was making it hard. She nodded. The way he held her hand felt somehow more intimate than the kissing. 

“That was -” she started, could feel herself flushing, remembered how he tasted and felt against her. His eyes were dark, and even though he looked so serious, her mind probably wasn't alone in the gutter. “I think I want a rain check,” she said and when he chuckled she felt how tension left her. “Pun not intended.” 

He smiled – actually smiled – slow and lovely and leaned down to gently kiss the corner of her mouth. 

“We'll see about that,” he said, grabbing the jacket and the umbrella. They left the house a minute later, walking close to each other to avoid getting wet. To anyone at all they'd probably look as a couple taking a walk in the rain, and in retrospect, she could have suggested that. Couples did that, right? Skye stole a glance at Grant, at his still messy hair, managing to hide a smile. 

Kissing was much more fun.


End file.
